Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: Buffy arrives in Sunnydale and is not happy to meet her new Watcher, Rupert Giles, not expecting Giles to hire a group of ninjas for protection. But what if they can enter Sunnydale, but can't leave? Traces of Yaoi, swearing, etc. Focused char: Kiba
1. Welcome to Hellmouth Part 1

Episode 1 - Welcome to the Hellmouth (Part 1)

Summary - Buffy arrives in Sunnydale and is not happy to meet her new Watcher, Rupert Giles. While Naruto and his friends were asked to look after Buffy. A mysterious "friend" offers guidance, but Buffy resists her destiny until Willow, Hinata, Kiba, and Jesse are abducted.

Written By: BloodRoseNinja

* * *

-Konohagakure-

"I wonder what mission Granny Tsunade have for us?" Naruto said with hands behind his head walking with Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. It has been a few days since Naruto, Neji, Choji, Kiba, and Shikamaru went to fetch Sasuke, but they failed. Akamaru is still in the hospital, while everyone healed completely. "I has to be important, because I'm missing lunch."

"Naruto." Sakura rolling her eyes. _Why am I on his team again? _They walked for a few minutes until they arrived at the Hokage's Office. A few jonin lead them to Tsunade's office. Shikamaru opened the door an they lined up in-front of her desk. Hinata looked around and saw Kakashi and Asuma she wondered why they were here.

"Today, your mission is to travel to California, Sunnydale, to protect someone by the name of Buffy Summers. You will have to protect her when she does her job." Tsunade said. Everyone had blank expressions on their faces not knowing what the hell she's talking about.

"I'm not trying to be rude but why are we protecting her?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow and Sakura glared at him.

"We were asked by her watcher, Giles, to protect her when she arrives in a few days with her mother." Tsunade replied at Kiba's earlier comment. Tsunade got a question look from Kiba. "You guys will be leaving this noon, and will be heading toward California. Ok?" Everyone nodded.

–Sunnydale-Buffy's Room-

We see Buffy Summer struggling in her bed sheets, nightmares. She saw visions of the Master's lair, the cemetery, the Master himself, vampires and other demons, some vampire biting into someone's neck with a scream of a male, and various events and artifacts. She jolted awake.

"Buffy? Are you awake?" It was her mm, Joyce Summers.

"Yeah mom." Buffy said sitting up.

"You don't want to be late for your first day of school." Joyce said out in the hall. Buffy rubbed her eyes trying to get the images out of her head.

-Sunnydale High School-Front-

We can see Joyce's jeep pulled up in-front of the school. Buffy got of the jeep and swing her backpack over her shoulder.

"Ok, have a good time. I know your going to make friends, just think positive." Joyce said with her thumbs up. Buffy closed the door of the jeep and turned toward the school. "And Honey?" Buffy looked back toward her mom, "Try not to get kicked out again."

"Ok." Buffy said and looked at the school while her drove off. She took a deep sigh and started to walk ahead.

-Sunnydale High School-Side-

"I hate when I can't use any strong jutsus!" Naruto yelled. "Instead we have to learn English."

"And look what we're wearing..." Kankuro adding in. He was wearing a black hoodie with the Sunagakure symbol on the back, and Kankuro was wearing his purple face-paint, Naruto was wearing a orange sport jacket with the number zero, Gaara was wearing a red t-shirt with a long net shirt under it, Sakura had a pink spring dress, Hinata had a cashmere sweater, and Kiba wore a leather vest with black gloves. All of them had there black shorts and ninja sandals on also. While Neji, Sikamaru, and Temari wore there ninja clothes since Kakashi ran out of regular clothes. Kakashi sighed.

"We should all split up to find this 'Giles' guy, ok?" Kakashi said rotated around the group of ninjas as they nodded in agreement. Everyone went in opposite ways to start their mission. Left there was Kiba, he hated this place, the smell of fossil fuel killed his nose. Even though they had their strongest jutsus removed, he still had his strong sense of smell. He decided to move toward the front door.

-Sunnydale High School-Front-

Xander was riding his skateboard, doing his usual bob and weave through the crowd of students on the sidewalk.

"Scuse me, comin' through, pardon me, 'scuse me, whoa! 'Scuse me, not sure how to stop! Please

move, whoa, 'scuse me..." Xander notices Buffy, "...Whoa!" He stares at Buffy and doesn't notice that he's heading right for the stair railing. He crashes in the railing, fell on the ground and grunted in pain. Willow came a walk over his legs to some stairs above. "I'm okay, I feel good. Oh Willow, you're so very much the person that I wanted to see!"

"Oh really?" Willow asked with an eyebrow raised. She helped Xander up to his feet and they started to walk toward the school.

"Yeah, I been having a problem with math." Xander said scratching his head.

"Which part?" Willow asked.

"Um, the 'math' itself." Xander said with a sheepish grin. "Can you help me out tonight, and be my study buddy?"

"What's in it for me?" Willow asked.

"A shinny nickel!" Xander said holding a nickel between his index finger and thumb.

"Ok, do you have the 'Theories in Trig'? You should check it up." Willow said getting some books out of her bag. When she looked up Xander had a blank face. "Check it out at the library. Where the books live."

"Right, I'm there! See, I wanna change..." Xander started to say until someone bumped into Willow causing her to drop her books.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." The stranger got down and helped Willow with her books. Xander took a closer look at the stranger. It was a male teenager around the age of 13-14, with short brown messy hair, black vest, gloves, black shorts, and wild brown eyes that make him look like an animal. The noticeable feature was that on each cheek he had a tattoo of a red triangle. "I'm really, really sorry about that."

"It's ok really. Hey, are you new here?" Willow asked when three other individuals arrived.

"Kiba, You can be so troublesome." Said one of the teenagers. Willow saw he had long black hair tied up in a ponytail sticking up, gray shirt cut high with green rimmed sleeves and waist, net t-shirt under it, and black shorts.

"Yes, we're new here. We transferred from Japan." The brown haired stranger said, he glared at the individual that called him troublesome. "Like he said, my name is Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. His name is Shikamaru Nara." Kiba said pointing at the the ponytail stranger. "These siblings are Neji and Hinata Hyuga." Kiba pointed at the two remaining teens. Willow guessed Neji was the sibling with the long black hair tied loosely in a ponytail let down, and Hinata was the one with the short black hair. Xander saw that their eyes were pale violet/lavender which he guessed they were blind. So he waved his hand in-front of them. Neji grabbed his wrist then let go.

"You know were not blind." Neji said coldly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes,_ how troublesome._ Xander grinned sheepishly.

"I'm Willow and he's Xander." Willow said when putting her books away.

"Well if you need any help you can always ask us!" Xander said with a arm around Willow.

"There is one thing. Were looking for someone named 'Rupert Giles'?' Kiba asked. Willow face lit up, grab him by the arm and pulled him forward.

"I know who that is. It's the new librarian for our school. I'll show you." She said pulling him toward the front door. Kiba looked back at the others.

"You guys coming?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru shakes his head no.

"We're going to find Kakashi, and see if Gaara, Temari or Kankuro haven't killed anyone yet." Shikamaru said while turning around, waved and walked off followed by Hinata and Neji. Kiba walked with Willow and Xander, heading toward the front door. They opened the door and ran into someone.

"Hey, hey." Jesse said going up to Xander.

"Hey Jesse, what's what?" Xander asked.

"New girl." Jesse smiled.

"That's right, I saw her. Pretty much a hottie." Xander replied. Jesse saw Willow showing someone down the hall.

"Who's he?" Jesse asked.

"His name is Kiba Inuzku." Willow said.

"It's Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba said. Willow frowned, mouthing of sorry. "It's ok. You will get use of it."

-Principal Flutie's office-

Buffy was waiting only a few meters away from the principal's desk. She was waiting until someone was finished being interviewed. The man sitting in the guest chair had spikey silver hair, he wore a mask, a bandana covering his left eye, a long sleeve shirt, long black pants and sandals.

"So how many transfers are we talking about?" Principal Flutie asked. Another man stepped up Buffy saw he had black hair, sideburns connected to his short beard, black t-shirt, long jeans, and running shoes.

"Nine students, Kakashi and me are new teachers." The bearded adult said. _Nine transfer students from Japan?_ Buffy thought in shock. _Plus, today is the first day of school._

"Buffy Summers, please take a seat." Principal Flutie said. Kakashi glanced at Asuma, _is this the girl for our mission? _Asuma nodded and they left the office. Principal Flutie was looking at her school papers. "Buffy Summers, sophomore, from Hemery High in Los Angeles. Interesting record I have to say..." He picked up her school papers and teared them into four pieces. Welcome to Sunnydale! A clean slate, Buffy, that's what you get here. What's past is past. We're not interested in what it says on a piece of paper, even if it says... (reads) Whoa." Principal Flutie begins reassembling the torn sheet.

"I know my transcripts are...colorful." Buffy said.

"Hey, we're not caring about that. Do you think, uh, 'colorful' is the right word?" He said taping together the paper he ripped up.

"It wasn't that bad." Buffy answered.

"You burn down the gym." Principal said.

"I did, I really did, but... You're not seeing the big picture here, I mean, that gym was full of vampi... rats." Buffy stated. Principal Flutie glared at her, and he just left it there. Buffy got up and left Principal Flutie's office.

-Library-

Rupert Giles was leaning against a desk and reading a book. He glanced over and saw the library doors open.

"Well here is the library Kiba." Said a red head girl.

"Thanks Willow, I hope I get to see you soon." Kiba smiled at the red head student. When Willow took off Kiba started to look around.

"Um, may I help you something?" Giles come up to Kiba.

"I'm looking for Rupert Giles." Kiba asked.

"That would be me." Giles said surprised.

"Sweet." Kiba said with a lopsided grin.

-Sunnydale High School-

Buffy just left Principal Flutie's office. She opens her bag and rummages through it as she walks into the hall but she doesn't notice a girl and a boy in front of her. The girl bumps into Buffy making her to drop her bag and spill its contents.

"Oops, sorry." Buffy said, getting down to pick up her stuff. Then she saw the girl bend down, she had wild short pink hair.

"No, I should say sorry, I wasn't paying attention." The girl started to help Buffy pick up her stuff. "My name is Sakura, and this is Naruto." Sakura said finally standing up and pointed to the boy walking with her. They started walking towards down the hall.

"I'm Buffy Summer." Buffy said getting a shocked look from them, "What?"

"So, do you have all of your school textbooks yet?" Naruto asked as they walked getting off the topic that they were shocked at Buffy.

"Um, no. Do you guys?" Buffy asked. Sakura shock her head.

"No, we can head to the library together to get them." Sakura suggested.

-Library-

"So, your the ones I hired to help look after Buffy..." Giles finally understand after Kiba explained who he is and why he was here. "How many are here?"

"Nine of us and 2 of our sensei." Kiba said. Giles could only nod. They heard the doors open and Naruto, Sakura, and Buffy walking in.

"Can I try to talk to Buffy alone?" Giles whispered, pulling Kiba out of the others' view. Kiba nodded. Naruto and Sakura noticed Kiba motioning them to the back of the library to talk alone.

"Buffy, we'll look around the back for the librarian." Naruto said as he and Sakura left her. Buffy started to look around until Giles came up and startled her.

"I was looking for some books." Buffy said, Giles face lit up.

"I know what your looking for..." He said pulling out a large old book with the words 'Vampyr' engraved in gold.

"That's not what I'm looking for..." Buffy said giving him uneasy gaze. Giles asked if she was sure. "I'm 'way' sure."

"My mistake." Giles said confused, putting the old book away, "Now what book were you looking for-" Buffy was gone.

"Well, I could always try and talk to her Giles." Kiba suggested stepping out from the back.

"Thanks, but she will be back...I hope."

* * *

During lunch, all of the ninjas were sitting around a big tree talking about the information they have gathered.

"So Giles is the new librarian, and Buffy is the new student?" Shikamaru asked as he took a bit out of an apple giving the other half to Kankuro.

"Yeah, but Buffy isn't happy beginning here." Kiba informed them, he glanced around and saw students giving them strange glances. "Willow!" Kiba yelled smiling, he got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Kiba." Willow said sitting down. They noticed Buffy coming to join them.

"Uh, hi. Willow right?" Buffy said coming up to them, she noticed Kiba.

"Um, my name is Kiba." Kiba said stepping aside, letting Buffy sit down,he heading back toward the others. Buffy recognized Sakura and Naruto with the kids; and Willow saw Neji, Hinata, and Shikamaru there also.

"I was wondering if you could help me sometimes with studying and all, but let's not go to the library..." Buffy quickly asked.

"Um, sure." Willow said, then Xander and Jesse arrived, both sitting down."Buffy, this is Jesse and that's Xander." She said pointing at each of them. Xander grabs a stake from his bag that Buffy dropped earlier.

"Hey, here I want to return this to you. The only thing I can think is that you're building a really little fence." Xander passed the stake to Buffy, she takes it.

"Hah, no, um, a-a-actually it was for self-defense. Everyone has them in L.A. Pepper spray is just so passé." Buffy said putting the stake away in her bag.

"Um, are these guys bothering you?" Cordelia asked walking up to them.

"Not at all. What's up?" Buffy asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you won't be meeting Coach Foster, the woman with the chest hair, because gym was canceled due to the 'extreme' dead guy in the locker." Cordelia said.

"What?" Buffy shockingly asked.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked, her face all white.

"Some guy was stuffed in Aura's locker!" Cordelia said.

"Dead?" Buffy asked.

"Totally dead. Way dead." Cordelia said, getting tired to explain this.

"How did he die?" A voice asked, making the group jumped, it was Kiba. Behind him was Naruto and a teen with red hair. _How could he hear us?_ Buffy thought.

"I don't know." Cordelia asked eying Kiba.

"Well, where there any marks?" Buffy asked, she got a glance from Kiba's wild brown eyes.

"Morbid much! I didn't ask!" Cordelia spat, it would be weird if she asked that. Buffy looked at all of them.

"I gotta book. I'll see you guys later." Buffy said grabbing her stuff, passing the ninjas. Buffy later arrives at the change room, realizing it was locked, and she strangely pulled the door forcefully off the locks. She finds the body and sees that there are two marks on his neck.

-Library-

"Okay, what's the sitch?" Buffy said opening the doors and walking into the middle of the library. She received a puzzled look from Giles, who just came out from the back. "You heard about the dead guy, right? The one in the locker?"

"Yes." Giles said.

"'Cause, it's the weirdest thing. He's got two little holes in his neck, and all his blood's been drained. Isn't that bizarre?" She asked meeting Giles half way up a small set of stairs.

"Well, 'I' wasn't! I was afraid that I was gonna be behind in all my classes, that I wouldn't make any friends. I didn't think there will be vampires on campus. And I don't care." Buffy said, crossing her arms.

"Then why are you here?" Giles asked.

"To tell you that... I don't care, which... I don't, and... have now told you, so... bye." Buffy said turning around to leave.

"Is he going to rise, the boy?" Giles asked.

"No, he's dead." Buffy said looking back at him, Giles gave Buffy a questioning look. "To make you a vampire they have to suck your blood. It's like a whole big sucking thing. And then you have to suck their blood. Mostly they're just gonna kill you. Why am I still talking to you?" Buffy said taking a few steps, Giles moved towards the railing.

"You really have no idea what's going on, do you? You think it's coincidence, your being here?" Giles said narrowing his eyes.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone?" Buffy asked with anger in her voice.

"Because you are the Slayer. Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires..." Giles started to said as he came down the stairs. "..with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil blah, blah, blah... I've heard it, okay?" Buffy said interrupting Giles. He glanced at Buffy, making his way all the way down the stairs. "What do you know about this town?" Giles asked, going into his office. "It's two hours on the freeway from Neiman Marcus?" Buffy said, sheepishly smiling. "Dig a bit in the history of this place. You'll find a, a steady stream of fairly odd occurrences. Now, I believe this whole area is a center of mystical energy, that things gravitate towards it that, that, that you might not find elsewhere." Giles said as he returned from his office with four volumes of books and sets them on a table. "Like vampires." Buffy said, looking at the piles. Giles started to pile a volume on top of each other in Buffy's arms. "Like zombies, werewolves, incubi, succubi, everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!" Giles said as he finished piling the four books up. "Cool! But, first of all, I'm a vampire slayer. And secondly, I'm retired. Hey, I know! Why don't you kill 'em?" Buffy said as she shoves the books back into Giles arms. "I-I'm a Watcher, I-I don't have the skills..." Giles said shakily. "Oh, come on, stake through the heart, a little sunlight... It's pretty simple." Buffy said. "A, a Slayer slays, a Watcher..." Giles started to say, Buffy said 'watches', "Yes. No! He, he trains her, he prepares her..." "Prepares me for what? For getting kicked out of school? For losing all of my friends? For having to spend all of my time fighting for my life and never getting to tell anyone because I might endanger them? Go ahead! Prepare me." Buffy yelled, looking at each other for a moment. She turned around and left. "Damn!" Giles curses to himself, as he runs after Buffy. Xander surprising came out behind the book shelves.

"What?..."

-Girl's change room-

Kakashi was leaning down, and lifting the blanket off the dead teen in the change room. "This will be a tough mission..." He said looking over at Asuma. "We could be in a lot of trouble if we don't look after our students." Asuma nodded in agreement.

-Hall-

"It's getting worse." Giles said to Buffy.

"What's getting worse?" Buffy asked, just only have Giles pulls her over to the wall.

"The influx of the undead, the... supernatural occurrences, it's been building for years." He explained in a low voice, Buffy tried to evade and leave, but Giles put a hand up to prevent her. "Something's coming, something is gonna happen here. Soon!"

"Gee, can you clear that up for me?" Buffy said raising her voice up a little, drawing a few glances from other students.

"The signs, as far as I can tell, point to a crucial mystical upheaval, very soon. Days... possibly less..." Giles said, he glazed turned away, worried.

"Oh, come on! This is Sunnydale! How bad an evil can there be here?" Buffy said raising her arms in questioning.

-Somewhere underground-

We see a liar underground, candles everywhere, and vampires carrying torches are gathering. A vampire is chanting something toward a pool of blood.

* * *

"The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake. The sleeper will wake, and the world will bleed. Amen!"

Author's Note: Done Part one of the my first Chapter ^^ ! Please make suggestion, point out major mistakes and I'll fix them!


	2. Welcome to Hellmouth Part 2

Episode 1 - Welcome to the Hellmouth (Part 2)

Summary - Buffy arrives in Sunnydale and is not happy to meet her new Watcher, Rupert Giles. While Naruto and his friends were asked to look after Buffy. A mysterious "friend" offers guidance, but Buffy resists her destiny until Willow, Hinata, Kiba, and Jesse are abducted.

Written By: BloodRoseNinja

Author's Note: Part 2 of Welcome to Hellmouth, the Intro to Season 1. ENJOY!

_Thinking_ "Talking" "**Yelling**" ~~~~~~~ (Cut scene) - (Parts) –Change location-

* * *

After deciding what to wear to the Bronze, Buffy was walking in a dark street and she feels like someone is following her. She walks for a few feet, she gets the chance to duck for cover behind some trash bins, and she spotted something above her. A man was strolling down the street; lucky he didn't see Buffy and didn't stop walking. Buffy was able to find a bar and do a handstand on top of it. She waiting until the man walked underneath her, she swings down and kicks him in the back. He is knocked to the ground, and Buffy positions herself above him with a foot on his chest.

"Is there a problem, ma'am?" The stranger asked.

"Yeah, why are you following me?" Buffy replied, keeping her gaze on him.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite." The stranger sheepishly said. Buffy took a deep breath and lifted her foot off of his back, but still kept her fighting stance. "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that." The stranger said, rubbing his neck. Buffy looked at him, he believed she wants to ask what does he want. "The same things as you do." She lowers her fight stance and kept her eyes on his. "To kill them, to kill them all..."

"Sorry, that's too innocent." Buffy said, starting to walk away.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell and it's about to open." He said, Buffy turned around and widened her eyes. He reaches into his jacket pockets and took a box out, tosses it to Buffy. "You have to be ready."

"What for?" Buffy asked.

"The Harvest." The man said, she looked at him, asking who he is. "Let's just say... I'm a friend." He said as he started to leave.

"Maybe I don't want a friend." Buffy said.

"I didn't say I was yours." The man said, finally leaving. Buffy stared out where he left, and finally opening the box. It contained a silver cross on a silver chain.

-Bronze-

Buffy arrived at the bronze, a hangout for local teens and young adults; she notices Sakura and Naruto at a big table sharing a few drinks with some friends. Sakura smiled at Buffy as she walked pass them, Buffy giving a smile in return. Buffy then noticed Willow sitting by herself, so she decided to join her.

"Oh, hi Buffy." Willow said smiling as Buffy sat down.

"You here with someone?" Buffy asked, rising her eyebrow.

"No, I'm just here. Though I thought Xander will show up..." Willow said, looking around the Bronze.

"Oh, are you guys going out?" Buffy asked surprised.

"No where just friends, we did go out once, but we broke up." Willow said.

"How come?" Buffy asked.

"He stole my Barbie...we were five." Willow said insuring Buffy about the Barbie part.

"Oh..." Buffy said, "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Buffy said noticing Giles on the second floor.

"Oh, you don't have to be back..." Willow said shaking.

"I'll be back in a minute." Buffy said smiling, and then started walking off. _Seize the moment... _Willow said to herself. Buffy made her way up the stairs, finding Giles after getting on the second floor.

"So, you like to party with the students. Isn't that kinda creepy?" Buffy finally said, finding Giles at the railing in the gap on the second floor, looking down on the dance floor.

"Oh, right, this is me having fun. Watching... clown hair prance about is hardly my idea of a party. I'd much rather be at home with a cup of tea and a good book." Giles said, leaning against the railing, looking down. "You need a personality, stat!" Buffy said crossing her arms. "The Bronze a perfect feeding ground for vampires, its dark, crowded... I thought you were going to show up...I have to make you understand-" Giles said pointing down to the dance floor.

"That the Harvest is coming. I know... your friend told me." Buffy said, joining him by leaning on the railing.

"What did you say?" Giles yelped in surprised, lifted his arms of the railing.

"The Harvest, does that mean anything for you? Cause I'm drawing a blank...Do you know him? Dark, handsome, annoying as hell." Buffy asked only to have Giles shake his head.

"No, what else did he say?" Giles asked, curious who told her this.

"Something about the Mouth of Hell. I 'really' didn't like him" Buffy replied, a song in the background the band as played just finished, now a new song is playing.

"Look at them, throwing themselves around; completely unaware of the danger that surrounds them." Giles said, letting his eyes look around.

"Lucky them..." Buffy breathed out.

"Or perhaps you're right. Perhaps there is no trouble coming, the signs could be wrong. It's not as though you've been having the nightmares..." Giles said, receiving a silent response from Buffy.

-Bronze's Ground Floor-

Naruto was sitting on the couch, the sitting area in the Bronze, everyone was having a drink (AN: Don't worry, no alcohol).

"Have any of guys seen Buffy yet?" Gaara asked, he was sitting on a stool, stirring a drink he had.

"Nope, I seen Willow, but...hey there's Jesse." Kiba said, pointing towards Jesse, who just got rejected by Cordelia. Who was now talking to a blonde girl. "I going to say hi." Kiba said standing up.

"Is there another reason why you're leaving?" Neji asked.

"...the music is too loud for my ears..." Kiba said finally before he left. Neji just shook his head. Hinata stood up after.

"Where you going Hinata?" Temari asked.

"G-Going to find Willow..." Hinata said, Temari just nod her head in understanding.

-Bronze 2nd Floor-

"I didn't say I'd never slay another vampire. It's not like I have all these fluffy good feelings for them, I'm just not going to get way too curricular with it. You know, if I see one, sure I'll..." Buffy said glazing around the room.

"Will you be ready? There's so much you don't know about them, about your own powers. A vampire appears to be completely normal until the feed is upon them, only then do they reveal their true evil self..." Giles said interrupting.

"I know that, you're like a walking textbook." Buffy said.

"My point is, a Slayer should be able to see them anyway. Without looking, without thinking. Can you tell me if there's a vampire in this building?" Giles asked, Buffy just shrugged. "Try it, hone your senses, and reach out with your mind. Focus until the energy washes over you, until you feel every particle o-of..."

"There's one." Buffy said, pointing downstairs. Giles looked at her. "There, talking to those girls." Giles was about to say something until Buffy interrupts. "I know because how he got the sleeves rolled up, and that shirt. It's totally out of date."

"It is?" Giles asked, looking over the male that Buffy pointed out.

"Trust me, only someone living underground for ten years would think that was still the 'look'." Buffy said, saying it in a matter-of-fact like.

"But you didn't-" Giles started to say.

"Oh no..." Buffy gasped, realizing the two girls was Hinata and Willow.

"Isn't that..." Giles said as he noticed what made Buffy gasped.

"Willow and Hinata." Buffy said as she weaved through the crowd toward the stairs.

"What is Willow doing?" Giles shouted after her.

"Seizing the moment." Buffy yelled back as she ran down the stairs.

-Ground floor-

Kiba had lost Jesse in the crowd; man did he hate it when he couldn't hear others around him. _Damn music..._ Kiba felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Rolland. You look familiar; do I know you from math?" Kiba turned around to see a senior, male, short black hair. _Kinda cute…_

"Um nope sorry... did you see a guy with short dark brown hair?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I think so, he might went outside." Rolland said smiling, leading him to the back door. _This guy smell__s strange... I know I shouldn't follow him, but I have a better chance defending myself away from the music..._ When they arrived outside Kiba push Rolland against the brick wall outside, pinning both of Rolland's arms against his back.

"What the? What are you doing?" Rolland gasped as he struggled under Kiba's strong grasped on his arms. _This must be a vampire that Giles told me about...that unworldly sent..._

"I never fought a vampire before, but it can't be that hard." Kiba said pushing harder on Rolland until Kiba noticed he stopped struggling. Rolland suddenly kicked Kiba in the upper leg, causing Kiba to let go, gasping in pain.

"So, how do you know?" Rolland asked in a serious tone, Kiba could tell by his voice and eyes.

"That's my little secret." Kiba said, not wanting the vampire to know his sharp senses. Rolland remained silent.

-Inside the Bronze-

"So Willow, do you want to go to the ice cream place here in Sunnydale with me?" The male asked that was talking with Willow.

"Sure, Hinata, do you want to come?" Willow asked the shy girl. Hinata quickly nodded.

"Okay then, can you guys met me at the closet corner of streets? I have to check on something..." The guy asked to the two girls. They both nodded as they split up, Willow and Hinata headed toward the exist in the front, while the guy headed toward the back entrance. While Buffy seemed to lose them in the crowded dance floor, Giles was able to find Buffy.

"That 'was' quick. Well done! I-I need to go to the library. This Harvest thing..." Giles smiled, looking all warned out.

"I didn't find them..." Buffy said looking around frantic.

"Find who?" A familiar voice asked her, making Buffy spin around.

"Have you seen Willow, Naruto?" Buffy asked the blonde ninja.

"Nope, have you seen Kiba around? He was looking for Jesse..." Naruto asked, receiving a shook from the slayer.

"The vampire isn't dead?" Giles asked Buffy.

"Vampires? Here?" Naruto asked, Buffy gave Giles the 'how did he know about vampires' look.

"No, but my social life is on the critical list. No worries, there is only one vampire here, I can handle it." Buffy said, not caring if Naruto could hear. She started weave her way out towards the front exit.

"Want us to go and follow her, just in case she needs help?" Naruto asked, only to receive a nod from the watcher.

-Outside-

Kiba faced Rolland; his animal-like eyes stared at the vampire.

"You have the most unique eyes I've seen...are you a vampire?" Rolland asked.

"No." Kiba said, receiving a shocking and surprised look from Rolland.

"Well, my father would like to meet you." Rolland smiled; Kiba gave him a confused look, before he could feel a hard object strike the back of his head, knocking him out. "Took you long enough, Thomas."

"What? No hi for your fellow brother?" Thomas smiled, holding a steel bar; he glanced at the knocked out Kiba. "Is that his?"

"Yes, this is his new pet. He has the most fearsome eyes I've seen; he's not even a vampire. Plus he seems kinda cute. I think he will like him." Rolland stated, slowly walking towards Kiba.

-Somewhere underground-

Someone underground, seemed to rise out of a pool of blood. Another vampire seems to lean down and looks on. The older vampire steps out of the pool over to the one leaning down and offers his hand. The younger vampire takes it.

"Master!" The younger vampire smiled.

* * *

"I am weak." The Master said looking around at his followers. The younger vampire quotes something from a script, 'In the Harvest he will be restored.' "The Harvest..."

"We are almost there...soon, you will be free!" The younger vampire yelled with joy. The Master reached out his arm to test his mystical powers, in which they are strong as ever. "I must be ready, I need my strength."

"Don't worry Master; I had your servants to go get you some food." The younger vampire informed his master.

"Good, and Luke?" The Master asked.

"Yes?" Luke replied, looking at his master.

"Bring me something...young." The Master smiled to Luke.

-Some sidewalk somewhere-

Willow and Hinata were waiting on a side walk outside the Bronze, waiting for a boy, as the day turned into night. The man came walking up to them.

"It's dark already Thomas..." Willow said as they started to walk off.

"Of course, it's night." Thomas said looking onwards.

"Well, that's a dark time, night. Traditionally. I still can't believe I've never seen you at school. Do you have Mr. Chomsky for history?" Willow asked, but Thomas ignored her and heads into the cemetery.

"Uh, the ice cream bar is this way, its past Hamilton Street." Willow said, Hinata only glanced at her then Thomas.

"I know, this is a short cut." Thomas said smiling as he pulled Hinata and Willow along into the cemetery.

-Outside the Bronze-

Buffy made her way out of the Bronze; the pounding music went silent as the door closed behind her. Until she noticed Xander, Naruto, a teen with his hair in a ponytail and a male with purple face paint on.

"Hey, have you guys seen Willow anywhere? Oh, Naruto did you find Kiba yet?" Buffy asked, remembering the blonde was searching for someone too.

"Nope, now Hinata is gone too, she was with Willow." Naruto said, receiving a shocking look from Buffy.

"I saw Hinata and Willow leave with a guy; I didn't guess Hinata went with them..." Buffy said, almost whispering the last part.

"We're talking about Willow, right? I hope the guy isn't a vampire, and then you have to slay him..." Xander said, receiving an odd look from the others.

"Was there a... a school bulletin? Was it i-in the newspaper? Is there anyone in this town who doesn't know who I am?" Buffy said throwing up her arms.

"No. I'm the only one who knows that you 'think' that you're the Slayer and the reason why I know that..." Xander started to say until he got a serious glance from Buffy. "Y-You're serious!"

"Hello? We have friends to find!" Naruto said stepping into their conversation. "And if we don't find them...there will be three new bodies in the morning..."

-Sunnydale Cemetery-

Willow, Hinata and Thomas reached a mausoleum, it was made of stone and it looked like it had one room. The door was a steel gate; around the outside was old vines wrapping around corners and surfaces.

"Have ever been in one of these Hinata?" Thomas asked the shy girl.

"No." Hinata said, almost walking away with Willow, only to be stopped by Thomas. Thomas moved some of Willow's hair to reveal her neck.

"Come on. What is there to be afraid of?" Thomas asked, then going closer to Willow's neck, he gently pushed Willow into the mausoleum, then he pushes Hinata in after. Willow trips down the stairs to be saved by a stone coffin, she then catches Hinata before she crashes.

"That wasn't funny!" Willow yelled, she helped Hinata up. Thomas walked down the stairs towards them, but Willow and Hinata backed away against the wall. Willow tripped over some stones.

"Willow! Are okay?" Hinata asked, going to her as she nods.

"I think we'll be leaving now..." She stated, as she and Hinata slipped by Thomas towards the door, but to be stopped by Darla.

"Is that the best you can do?" Darla asked eying Thomas. "Did you see Rolland yet? He's late... bastard..."

"Yeah I saw him earlier, but forget about him, these two are fresh!" Thomas said flashing a smile. "Did you bring your own?"

"Yes." Darla said giving Thomas an annoyed look. Willow and Hinata saw Jesse stumble in the mausoleum holding onto his neck, Hinata noticed blood was dripping down his neck and arm. Jesse quickly collapsed and got supported by Willow. Thomas gave Darla a look. "I got hungry on the way here."

"Jesse, let's get out of here!" Willow yelled as she tried to pick up Jesse.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere!" Darla said walking towards them, to only have Hinata jump up and did a defensive stance.

"Get away from them..." Hinata said all suddenly protective.

"You're not going anywhere until we've..." Darla said, suddenly her eyes went slit like, her face all de-formed and two sharp canine teeth, fangs. "Feed!" Hinata could hear Willow scream behind her and she could see Buffy and Xander arriving.

"Well, this is nice. A little bit bare though, but a dash of paint, a few throw of pillows... call it home!" Buffy said looking around freely with no care. As she moved behind the stone coffin, drawing the vampires away from Willow and Jesse.

"Who the hell are you?" Darla snarled like an animal.

"You mean there's actually someone in this town who doesn't know who I am? Whew, that's a relief, I'm telling you! Trying to hide a secret identity in this town is hard work." Buffy said in relief.

"We bail now right Buffy?" Xander asked, Hinata just thought she saw a flicker of movement outside. She saw was...

"Buffy! There are more vampires!" Hinata yelled before a dozen vampires jumped into the room. Buffy shot her eyes wide, the new vampires, Darla, and Thomas jumped her. Hinata saw the vampires stopped in mid-movement.

"You should be careful slayer..." A familiar voice said as a teen stepped out one of the corners in the Mausoleum, Buffy could see visible blue lines that were connected to half of the vampires, as the teen pulled those blue lines and the vampires went crashing into the wall.

"Kankuro!" Hinata said smiling. Then she saw all remaining vampires' shadows going into another corner. "Shikamaru! What are guys doing here?"

"We're here to help Buffy find you guys, Hinata have you seen Kiba?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata shook her head, _Kiba is missing_? Thomas seemed to laugh as they talked about Kiba.

"What's so funny?" Someone yelled as he jumped out the ceiling's shadow out of nowhere. It was Naruto and he looked pissed.

"You guys will never see him again..." Thomas replied smile turning twisted, making everyone look at him angry or upset. Buffy took her attention towards Darla and Thomas.

"Now, we can do this the hard way or... well, actually there's just the hard way." Buffy said, getting into her fighting stance.

"That's fine with me." Darla said, as Thomas roars behind Buffy and ran to her. Buffy pulled out a homemade stake used from a chair leg; dodges Thomas attack and skillfully stabbed the stake right into his chest, dusting him the progress. Xander, Willow, Darla and Jesse were shocked on what they saw.

"See what happens when you roughhouse? Xander go!" Buffy said looking at the remains of Thomas. Xander got up and helped Willow pull Jesse up; they started to run up the stairs in the mausoleum. Hinata and Kankuro quickly ran after them.

"Don't go far!" Yelled Darla, jumping at them, only to have a lot of shadow like arms and hands warping out from the shadows casted in the room, gripping her in mid air.

"I hope you didn't forget but you're fighting us." Shikamaru said, Buffy and Darla looked shocked on what the shadow nin just did. Shikamaru clasped from exhaustion, letting Darla go, she made a twisted smile and glanced at the panting Shikamaru.

"You grew tired so quickly, eh." Darla said smirking at him as she walked toward Shikamaru, only to be stopped by Buffy. Buffy gave Shikamaru a gracious look, and then started to fight Darla. Naruto ran towards Shikamaru.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked leaning towards Shikamaru.

"I just used to much charka doofus." Shikamaru said between breaths. Shikamaru saw suddenly saw Darla crashed against the wall and landed on the floor, winded.

"I just wanted to start over. Be like everybody else. Have some friends; maybe own my own dog... But, no, you had to come here, you couldn't go suck on some other town." Buffy said glanced at Darla, this is stupid; _I'm supposed to live a normal life…. _

"W-Who are you!" Darla demanded looking at Buffy, and then stared daggers at the remaining nins.

"Don't you know?" Buffy asked, smiling. She could hear both Naruto and Shikamaru scream her name intact before she found out why. A pair of hands come up behind and choked her. She could hear Darla say a name, Luke.

"I don't care." Luke said before he tossed Buffy across. He made his way towards Darla and lifted her up, then Naruto and Shikamaru slide in front of them. "You and Thomas were supposed to be bringing offerings for the Master! We're almost at Harvest, and you dally with these kids!"

"We had some, but then she came. She killed Thomas, and these teens have inhuman abilities. They're strong Luke."

"You go. I'll see if I can handle these little kids." Luke said as Darla ran out of the mausoleum. Naruto quickly did hand signals,_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu__!_ Naruto quickly made 5 shadow clones, getting ready to block Luke's path. Luke glanced at Naruto with a hint of interest. "Get out of my way kids." Luke snarled at them. Before Naruto could react, Luke attacked him and his clones, sending them flying in different directions.

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, he quickly ran towards the real Naruto, while on impact the clones quickly disappear in puffs of smoke. He didn't noticed Luke appearing beside him, Luke used his elbows to knocked Shikamaru onto the floor with a_ thud_, and then he lifted Shikamaru by this hair as he yelped in surprised.

"I should get one of our problems out of the way." Luke smirked as he bended down to Shikamaru's neck; Shikamaru was struggling in Luke's grip on his shoulder and his hair. Buffy was getting up from Luke's monster strength throw looked completely dazed but she still saw what was happening right now.

"**Shikamaru**!" Buffy quickly yelled, she was now in focused. Luke glanced up before he bit, he smiled.

"Look! I can have a real fight after all, but-" Luke smirked, but he still had his grasped on Shikamaru. Buffy had a bad feeling about this. Luke suddenly vamped out, and Shikamaru winced in pain as Luke's grip gotten tighter. He moved the hand gripping Shikamaru's hair towards the side of Shikamaru's face, digging his claws into Shikamaru's flesh, making drips of blood run down the face. "Before I face you girl, I should get rid one of my problems." _No…_ Buffy whispered to herself. She won't let someone die tonight, but she can't stop Luke in time. He quickly went for Shikamaru's neck.

"**NO**!" Buffy yelled, she couldn't get there quick enough. Luke stopped and yelped in pain, dropping Shikamaru in progress, he glanced behind him and saw Naruto stabbing a kunai into Luke's back. Shikamaru got up on his knees, his right hand clenching the side of his face where Luke's nails dig into the flesh, trying to stop the blood from dripping down his face.

"Get away from my friend." Naruto said throwing a punch into Luke's stomach, making him fly across the room, now, Buffy could fight him. Naruto got down and helped Shikamaru to his feet.

"**Get Shikamaru out of here! I coming after you guys when I'm done finishing him off**." Buffy shouted toward Naruto while blocking an attack from Luke, Naruto nodded as he and Shikamaru ran out of the mausoleum.

"You're wasting my time." Luke said she made her way towards the stairs.

"Hey! I had other plans too." Buffy said backing up toward the exit. She ran directly at Luke and swing her legs up in the air and kicked Luke right in the chest, which knocked Luke onto the floor. Buffy made her way towards the stake she made to kill Thomas earlier, and made her way to kill Luke, she quickly lunged at Luke but he was able to grab Buffy's wrist before she plunged the stake into his heart.

"**Do you think you can stop me! Stop us? You and your new friends will be dead by the next sunrise**!" Luke yelled while grabbing the stake and breaking it into pieces. Luke grabbed Buffy by the collar of her shirt. "You and your 'friends' have no idea what your dealing with." He tosses her near the rim of an opened coffin, Buffy rolls over onto the floor dazed.

"_And like a plague of boils, the race of man covered the Earth. __But on the third day of the newest light would come the Harvest. __And the blood of men will flow as wine. When the Master will walk among them once more! The Earth will belong to the old ones. And Hell itself will come to town._" He quoted a ancient text as he grabbed Buffy by the throat and throws her towards the coffin. She landed hard inside the coffin, Buffy saw a skeleton beside her and she let out a quick scream. She let out short breaths, trying to hear where the vampire was located in the room. She was about to jump out until Luke jumps on top of her and grabbed her neck. "Amen!" Luke smirked as he goes in to bite Buffy.

* * *

FINALLY! I'm done this chapter and the first part of the intro.


	3. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
